Household shovel like devices that are used to clean up spills or the like are usually referred to as dust pans because their usual use is for cleaning dust or other accumulated debris from a floor or the like. The usual dust pan comprises a handle attached to a wide, flat plane-like member into which the debris is swept. Many forms of dust pans have been proposed including some that have flexible elements at the open end of the flat plane to permit the plane to more nearly conform to the contour of a surface. Those dust pans with flexible attachments have only been as effective at conforming to the surface being cleaned as the flat plane permits flexibility and have been ineffective in containing the collected debris after the cleanup is completed. Other dust pans have provided a storage area for the collected debris in the form of a bag or pocket for containing the debris. None of the prior art dust pans known to the present inventor are capable of providing an effective scoop surface that will both conform to the contour of the surface being cleaned and will contain the collected debris after the scoop surface is removed from its contact with the cleaned surface.